MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/31 August 2014
00:18:52 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 00:23:20 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 08:46:09 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has joined Special:Chat 09:37:56 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has left Special:Chat 10:42:58 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 10:43:01 o/ 10:57:01 test 10:58:17 -!- Microvision Song Contest has joined Special:Chat 10:58:21 lol hi :) o/ 10:59:30 o/ 10:59:36 Are you Hasan? 11:00:38 yes :p 11:01:42 did you use to be in austrar islands> :p 11:09:26 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 16:05:30 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 16:14:42 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 18:40:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:16 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:45:36 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 18:46:07 o/ 18:51:33 -!- KingdomOFEllythia has joined Special:Chat 18:55:14 o/ 18:56:02 (wave) 18:57:13 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:57:27 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:57:33 o/ 18:57:44 o/ 18:59:52 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 18:59:57 http://mw.micronation.org/wiki/File:FCSC_logo.png I want to make a logo like this. 19:01:02 -!- KingdomOFEllythia has left Special:Chat 19:07:57 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 19:07:59 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 19:11:01 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 19:11:26 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 19:12:05 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 19:12:13 o/ 19:16:05 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 19:16:06 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 19:16:21 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 19:18:31 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 19:19:05 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 19:19:22 O/ 19:23:29 Hello? 19:24:10 o/ 19:24:51 I'm visting catlands camp province. 19:26:22 Cool. 19:26:38 Im editing my new micronational football wiki 19:27:18 Nice, catland got a ping pong team 19:29:15 Cool, I've been practicing my ping pong, so we might send a team out to the micronational sporting world. 19:30:08 It's convenient we have a ping pong table in the NFT Association HQ basement xD 19:32:36 Catland has a cat population of 65 now :) 19:33:40 Nice. 19:34:13 We have around 110, but when we just claimed Austrar it was like 24 19:36:48 G 19:37:01 Nice XD 19:39:52 Anyways, how is Catland? 19:41:49 Pretty good.We know so 19:42:24 We know don't regonise east Germany. 19:42:34 ? 19:42:46 Now*Sorry im on my phone. 19:43:35 okay but East Germany is defunct 19:43:48 Unless you mean the micronation 19:44:17 The micrnation 19:44:31 Ah, okay 19:44:59 Micronation*I hate my cruddy phone!I can't spell on it. 19:45:36 Yeah, It's annoying on phones 19:45:47 hope wikia make a wikia app. 19:46:24 Same. 19:47:15 We sent our message of recognition to the Somaliland Government yesterday 19:47:26 I mean August 12th 19:47:31 -!- Rooster118 has left Special:Chat 19:48:45 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 19:49:04 Phone glitches. 19:49:18 Wait really?I love somialand. 19:49:25 :P 19:49:54 Oh and we're recognized by German Democratic Republic 19:50:00 Or East Germany 19:50:37 East Germany is charged with murding Carl 19:50:46 I mean 19:50:48 U 19:51:13 Nevermind, we officially recognized Somaliland on August 26th. 19:51:13 Murdering catland citizens in cold blood 19:51:33 How come it's not on the news 19:51:49 It happened during the cold war 19:52:13 They made my grandpa starve 19:52:33 Oh 19:52:43 But Catland wasn't formed back then 19:52:52 So they can't have been Catlandish 19:53:37 There relatives to the catland royel family organ 19:54:00 Plus they killed a cat! 19:54:14 :/ 19:54:30 Oh and by the way. 19:55:53 I think Azores recognizes us 19:56:33 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:43 o/ 19:56:43 o/ 19:57:10 Eastest, can I arrange Cockatiel's first friendly match (Football/Soccer) 19:57:10 Buy I always hated east Germany beforni saw the micronathoin. 19:57:20 Sure. 19:58:05 but* 20:14:32 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 20:16:41 -!- Rooster118 has left Special:Chat 20:19:07 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 20:20:01 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:27 -!- Rooster118 has left Special:Chat 22:28:11 -!- Shipton has joined Special:Chat 22:42:46 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 22:43:02 -!- Shipton has left Special:Chat 22:43:12 -!- Rooster118 has left Special:Chat 22:43:13 -!- Shipton has joined Special:Chat 22:43:14 -!- Shipton has joined Special:Chat 22:44:00 -!- Shipton has left Special:Chat 23:22:59 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 23:30:09 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 2014 08 31